Estereotipos: Stereotipe Italiani
by Yani-ko
Summary: ¿Y si todos los estereotipos fueran ciertos? ¿Cambiaría mucho el mundo? ¿Los personajes de Hetalia están hechos con estos estereotipos? Estereotipos Italianos con Italia Venecciano e Italia Romano XD.


¡Hola! Este es mi primer One-Shot.

-"Ya lo saben"

Sólo ignórenle. Habrá varios de esta "saga" los usaré de carnada.

-"Ah, ¿Vas a hacer una saga entera? Que bien ¿Se nota el sarcasmo?

Ignoradle, por favor, tengo que vivir con ¿él, ella? En fin, se llama Estereotipos, y lo haré utilizando los personajes de Hetalia.

-"Esta obsesión que tienes con Hetalia, no es buena"

-¡Cállate de una vez!-*Le tapó la boca con cinta americana*

Es en plan queja…

"Sonidos inteligibles"

Quejándome de los estúpidos estereotipos que hay en este mundo. ¡Empecemos!

-¡Oye tú! No forcejees con la cinta americana, fue un regalo de Alfred XD

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen

_Stereotipe Italiani_

Son mujeriegos:

-¡Ciao! ¡Bella, Bella, Ciao!

-¡Italia, no te distraigas del entrenamiento!

-Por favor, Italia San tranquilíce… ¿D-dónde está?

-¡Maldito Italia!

-Bella, la luce dela tua belleza paralizza le mie azzioni

-¡Oh! No he entendido una palabra, pero ha sonado tan romántico.-Dijo la chica.

Alemania lo llevó de vuelta, a entrenarse.

Otro día

-¡Ciao, Bella, Ciao!

-¡Italia, otra vez no!

-Italia San-Susurró Japón, como queriendo llamarle, sin ánimos de conseguir el más mínimo caso.

-Bella, Bella, Tu sei la donna più bella che abbia mai avuto il piacere di incontrare.

-¡Oh! Grazie, Grazie, no sé exactamente que dijiste, pero es tan romántico el italiano…

-¡Italia!-El nombrado agarró del brazo a la chica.

Son miedosos:

-¡Italia! ¡Vuelve, maldito!

En eso Italia empezó a correr, gritando realmente asustado y arrastrando consigo a la chica.

Alemania lo siguió durante un buen rato, pero por fin se cansó.

-Bella, Bella ¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Italia a la chica, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y jadeaba del cansancio.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien.

-Me alegra oír eso.

Son Mentirosos:

WWII Segunda Guerra Mundial War World II:

Italia se encuentra con Inglaterra.

Inglaterra ve a Italia, este último se asusta, y no es capaz de reconocer enseguida si es Inglaterra o cualquier otro. Italia pudo apreciar que Inglaterra miraba fijamente el lugar donde estaba el, sin embargo, no parecía mirarle precisamente a él, sino a algo, cerca, quizás detrás, o a un lado de Italia.

Inglaterra empieza a acercarse bruscamente a donde Italia se encontraba, con unos ojos muy extraños, casi ¿soñadores? Sin embargo, Italia cree que va a aprovechar para matarle por lo que…

-¡No, no me mate por favor! Tengo familia en… en… "Todavía no puedo apreciar de que armada es"

-¡Oh Bloody Hell! Esa Pixie se ha escapado por tus gritos…

-"Claro" Te-tengo familia en Londres, no me mates.-Dijo Italia, sin prestar demasiada atención a Inglaterra después de decir "Bloody Hell"

¡Turno de Romano!

Son mujeriegos:

El jefe España

Y

Chibi Romano

Bélgica y Holanda van a visitar a España.

-¡Oye, Romano! No puedes intentar aprender algo de español.

-Tu idioma es difícil, maldita sea…

Se encuentran en casa de España, quien intenta conseguir que Romano entienda español, mientras ordena toda la casa que ha intentado ordenar anteriormente Romano.

Llaman a la puerta.

-Romano, ve tú.

-¿Por qué yo? ¡Maldita sea!

-Porque estas descansando sin hacer nada, mientras yo lo hago todo.-Dijo España, en uno de sus "Momentos Madre"

-Está bien, ya voy…-Dijo Romano en un suspiro.

Abrió la puerta.

-¡Oh! Que mono, tu siempre ayudando en las labore de la casa ¿No?-Dijo Bélgica según entró.

-Hola.-Dijo Holanda, al estilo Glamuroso Fashion.

-Sí, siempre ayudo, ahora llamo a España, pasen por favor.-Entonces fu a avisar a España mientras ellos entraban.

España, Holanda y Bélgica hablaron durante un rato. Cuando salieron, descubrieron una casa tremendamente…desordenada, con todo tirado por todas partes, y a Romano a punto de llorar.

-Valla, Romano, tendré que limpiarlo todo otra vez…-Dijo un España ya no tan despreocupado.

-¡Oh, pobre Romano! ¿Está bien?-Dijo Bélgica preocupada.

-S-si…

-¿Cómo puedo hacer que te sientas mejor?

-¡Beso, beso, bésame, básame!

Son miedosos:

Se encuentra con Alemania.

-¡Maldito Macho-Patatas! ¡Kono yaro! Deja de seguirme.

-Yo no te sigo…-Dijo con normalidad, si, esto ya forma parte de su vida diaria.

-Tranquilo Nii-Chan, él no es tan malo Ve~

-¡Bastardo, Macho-Patatas! ¡Ya has engañado a mi estúpido fratello…!-No pudo terminar.- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Francia! ¡Sálvame Kono yaro!-Dijo Romano escondiéndose detrás de Alemania.

¡Y hasta aquí este pequeño One-Shot de estereotipos Italianos! Espero que os hayáis entretenido.

-¡Maldita, te mataré sangrienta lenta y dolorosamente!

A sí, ese amigo mío tan… bandera/sádico es mi Alter Ego. Este creo que se apoderará de mí, y escribirá alguna cosa más… gore. Todavía tengo un Alter Ego más, pero solo yo he escrito algo por el momento, ellos ya escribirán…

Diccionario Italo/Español:

Bella, la luce dela tua belleza paralizza le mie azzioni/ Bella, la luz de tu belleza paraliza mis acciones.

Bella, Bella, Tu sei la donna più bella che abbia mai avuto il piacere di incontrare/Bella, Bella, eres la mujer más hermosa que he tenido el placer de conocer

Que cursi todo.

En fin, si queréis que el próximo de "Estereotipos" sea alguien en particular, dejádmelo en los comentarios, sino el próximo seguramente será de Alemania.

Por favor hacedme reviews, no muerdo. (Ojitos Kawaii) Y hasta el próximo "Estereotipos" Ciao! Sayo! Záijián!


End file.
